


Rich in Love

by radiowrittenheart



Series: Mabifica Week 2015 [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Holidays, Kissing, New York City, Oneshot, Size Difference, Snow and Ice, Surprise Ending, THEY'RE SO SAPPY AND GROSS, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, after they've spread their wings and grown closer together, Mabel and Pacifica couldn't be happier. So there's only one thing left to make it all perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I take it back, Day Four, Five and Six were fun, but this was hands down my favorite drabble to write. I started it on Day One, for crying out loud. So here's the grand finale for Mabifica Week, posted a day early because I honestly couldn't help myself.

**Mabcifica Week**  -- November 1st-7th

 **Day 7;**  Older!Mabcifica

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

The city that never slept was getting a break. The day after Christmas, and the lights were still shining, with fresh snow on the sidewalks. A few people bustled here and there, for the city never truly lost it’s touch, but in the midst of it all, two young women shuffled together in the snow; their gazes stuck onto each other as they held hands and sipped hot chocolate from a gas station.

They had both been working on the holiday, so now they were enjoying the aftermath of it together.

“Merry Christmas, Pacifica,” Mabel said softly, as she placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

Pacifica laughed, “I guess it’s a little late to say Happy Hanukkah, Mabel.”

Together, they waltzed through the town of New York City together - their dream home, the place they needed to escape to. They wandered around aimlessly, because while the city has full of twisting streets, it wasn’t easy to get lost. Soon, they found themselves in Times Square, watching officials set things up.

“We should totally go to the New Year’s performances,” Mabel gushed.

Pacifica frowned, “But it’ll be cold and crowded and we probably won’t even see any of the singers.”

Mabel gasped, “But Walk The Moon and Studio Killers are going-”

“-ohmygod, Mabel, for the last time, I don’t know who these weird bands are,” Pacifica groaned, as she finished off the last of her hot chocolate. “I swear, you change new favorite singers, like, once a week.”

“Well, like all of the others, they’re amazing,” Mabel assured. “If we camp out, we could get good spots.”

“I am _not_ going to camp out in the middle of the street ... unless I have to,” Pacifica declared. “We can watch it on tv at home.”

Mabel gave a mock pout, and she playfully rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said, slightly crouching down to place a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. She took both of their empty cups, tossing them in a nearby trashcan - and then took both of Pacifica’s hands, beginning to run so she could drag her girlfriend down the icy sidewalk.

Pacifica felt like it was similar to water-skiing, and she screamed with both joy and surprise as Mabel slid her across the street until they collapsed against each other, laughing.

Well, it wasn’t really against each other; Pacifica was a good foot shorter than Mabel, and Mabel was all skin and bones while Pacifica had some skin to spare. But they contrasted each other perfectly. Blonde and brunette, blue and brown, short and tall, glamourous and goofy-

-they used to be grumpy and spunky, but Mabel had fixed that long ago.

And even years into their relationship, there was still one thing left she had to fix.

Not that their relationship needed fixing, but rather a stronger bond...

“Pacifica,” Mabel said, with a hesitant laugh as their gloved hands rubbed against each other. “You know that your happiness means, like, the world to me, right? Ever since we started this, this being us, you know I’d do anything for you.”

“Of course I know that, dummy,” Pacifica replied, smiling as she stood up on a nearby bench to give her girlfriend a eskimo-kiss.

“So,” Mabel found herself shaking from not just the cold. “Can I ask you something?”

Pacifica gave a small nod, her lips getting a little too frozen to say anything.

With a heavy breath that could be clearly seen in the freezing weather, Mabel kept her gaze focused solely on the only girl in this world that ever mattered to her. “You love me, right? You let me drag you all the way out here- to New York City-”

“Technically, it was us dragging each other,” Pacifica chided.

“Close enough,” Mabel retorted, giving a playful eye roll. “Anyway, it’s been pretty great here, even if you switched from getting paid to pretty much exist to serving coffee during the day and bussing tables at night. I know you’re starting to like it, and you’re used to it. I - I just feel bad that sometimes we can’t afford to keep the heat on high, or we have to eat microwave meals for dinner, and we don’t go on date nights as often as we used to…”

Pacifica raised an eyebrow. “Mabel,” she murmured.

Mabel shook her head. “Just let me finish, okay?” she said. “So, yeah, we’re broke sometimes. But we have each other, Paz. And that’s all that matters, you get it? There’s probably gonna be a lot of other things we can’t afford yet but if we’ve got each other’s back, I know we can make it.”

Typical Mabel and her ever-enthusiastic optimism.

“Yeah,” Pacifica whispered.

“Yeah,” Mabel dared to trail off. Her frozen hands trembled as she dove into her pockets, but somehow, she managed to grip what she was looking for with her ridiculous mittens. “I - I would have asked you this sooner, but y’know, this was on layaway and all-” She didn’t care about the snow at this point and she knelt down, holding a small silver ring in her palm. “Pacifica Northwest, will you make me even happier than I already am and marry me?”

Both of Pacifica’s hands flew to her mouth and she stood completely still in the terrible weather, her blue eyes focused on Mabel’s brown eyes, which now had snowflakes dusted around them.

It seemed as if the city that never slept was holding it’s breath along with Mabel, waiting, wishing for an answer-

Pacifica could only nod rapidly and tears of joy froze the moment they hit her cheeks.

Without thinking, she practically fell forward, embracing Mabel right then and there, kissing her lips, cheeks, forehead, dimples, everywhere she could reach.

“Yes,” Pacifica giggled. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Mabel grinned like a fool, and awkwardly slipped the ring over her girlfriend’s gloves, “Sorry if we have to wait a while for the wedding-”

“I don’t care,” Pacifica declared, now full-on crying with happiness. “I don’t care about that, you dork. It doesn’t matter if we live in a frikkin’ cardboard box, I’ve got you. Mabel Pines, if I’m with you, I don’t need anything else because I love you.”

They shared a lengthy kiss, which temporarily spread warmth between them both as they sat in the snow together; holding onto each other and feeling more in love than they ever did.

As they parted, Mabel giggled, “Besides, if worst comes to worst, we’re gonna have one fabulous cardboard box.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And so we conclude this momentous occasion with a happy ending!
> 
> Thanks for going along on the ride with me, you guys, it's been fun. I appreciate all of your kudos, comments and other feedback. Don't worry, you'll definitely be seeing more from me soon enough!
> 
> (p.s. - like the Master Hirsch, my series has a puzzle to decipher too! A lot more obvious, but have fun figuring it out.)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
